


Anna Wintour Diss Track

by ebayhaunteddoll



Category: Fashion RPF
Genre: 100 gecs, Diapers, Gen, House Music, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Rap Music, Tw: Homestuck Ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebayhaunteddoll/pseuds/ebayhaunteddoll
Summary: Diss track of Anna Wintour
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Anna Wintour Diss Track

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tomi Lahren

Anna Wintour is a crinkly bitch

That stupid ass haircut makes her look like a snitch

Anna Wintour takes estrogen inserts (she is old)

She's so dry that intercourse hurts

I hope that mole on her back is cancer

Shes old so her doctor is a necromancer

Anna Wintour has ugly clothes

She's ugly and has zero hoes

Anna Wintour is a homestuck reader

she uses a space heater

Anna Wintour is extremely old

Her vagina is probably cold

Anna Wintour has a twitter account

World war 1 she can probably recount (she's old)

Anna Wintour wears depends

Anna Wintour does not have friends

Anna Wintour supports miscarriage

Anna Wintour interspecies marriage

Anna Wintour

She's a whore

Anna Wintour 100 Gecs

Anna Wintour, unfulfilling sex

Anna Wintour hates the gays

Anna Wintour is in her final days


End file.
